hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Brody Hudson
Brody Hudson is the best friend of Damon Kinsella. Brody and Damon Kinsella have known each other for many years since they were kids. They have been best friends for many years now and always saw each other as if they were brothers. Due to Brody’s mother being an alcoholic and always neglecting Brody so then she can go to the pub to get wasted, Brody moved in with his best mate’s mother Maggie Kinsella and his best mate’s father Buster Smith and felt as if all 3 of them were his true family and felt safe with them all. When Brody was a teenager and was a part of Buster’s football academy, Buster groomed him and sexually abused him. When Maggie found out about what her vile husband did to Brody, she demanded a divorce from him and threatened him into leaving the family home for good and to never come back. Maggie then vowed to protect Brody all her life and promised Brody that she will never allow Buster to go anywhere near Brody ever again and Brody always felt safe with her. Years later in late January 2018 this year, when Maggie died of a short battle of terminal cancer after dying peacefully with her loved ones Brody, Damon and her youngest son Scott Drinkwel by her side, Brody was the one who was mostly more devastated by her death as he always felt safe with Maggie. When Buster then arrived in the village a few days after Maggie’s death, Brody was not pleased to see him at all knowing what kind of disgusting man he is. After Maggie banished Buster for good after finding out what he’d done to Brody, Damon never knew any of this as Brody and Maggie wanted to protect Damon away from the awful truth about Buster. When Damon was with Brody and Buster and Damon witnessed his dad Buster putting his hand on Brody’s shoulder, he saw Brody losing it with Buster and Brody told Buster to get his hands off him before storming off in anger. Damon then attempted to get Brody and Buster to reconcile and when Damon told the pair of them to hug it out, Brody then felt that he had no choice and he did not wanting to give anything suspicious away to Damon and when Damon went downstairs after sorting those 2 out, Buster put his hand on Brody’s face and said to him good lad for not saying anything to Damon about the real reason of why those 2 never get on before joining his son Damon downstairs. After Brody was alone after having no choice to hug the evil football coach and Buster putting his hand on Brody’s face saying to Brody good lad without Damon witnessing any of this, all of this reduced Brody to floods of tears as all of this made him feel emotional. Personality Brody loves the ladies and never passes the opportunity to have a flirt with someone. He is cheeky and knows how to have a good time but he is very protective of his mate Damon. Ibiza Brody is first seen walking out of the sea and having a shower in Ibiza. He flirts with Ellie Nightingale and Holly Cunningham. He helps Sally St. Claire when she has a sunstroke He later walks in on Neeta and Hunter in one of the bedrooms to which he promises to keep quiet from everybody else. Arrival In Hollyoaks Brody arrives as the best mate of Damon Kinsella who work at a bar together, Brody gets jealous and suspicius of Scott Drinkwell who Is Damons half brother and the to two have a great frienship without Damon knowing Scott Is his brother Brody knows Scott Is up to somthing, Brody started to date Lisa Loveday for a while. Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:1992 births